The Angel of Death
by Homerthe27
Summary: Couple days after the events of TLO percy is feeling good. He is at his most favorite place in the world surrounded by friends who are loyal and friendly and most of all he has a new Girlfriend. But every changes when during a game of capture the flag with the hunter of Artemis and Some one in camp half-Blood is looking for blood and the demigod is a shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this my first part of my fan-fiction so don't kill me if I get anything wrong. I had given this a lot of thought over the years and I got good thoughts so here It is The Death Child (don't own PJO or HOO)**

_Every one has secrets, everyone forgets while we like it or not that is our nature as humans, mortals. This tale is from the life of Percy Jackson one that was left out of his life one that has faded from his memory and from most. This is the story of the Gods greatest mistake, This is a story of vengeance this is a story of death. To talk about this story we must go back to the events of The Last Olympian to the two weeks that was not mentioned. This is the story of the Child Who walked with death and survived. _

For Percy life could not have been better.

He got a girlfriend he saved the world and he was in his most favorite place in the world Camp-Half Blood. Where he learned to fight monsters, do rock climbing with lava( last part was a bummer though), have fun chariot races and swim in the canoe lake, hang out with friends, He has a girlfriend. Wait I already stated that he thought.

Percy sat backed and thought about how it all happened. Just after saving Olympus ( yes yes one with god, they exist, Poseidon is his dad God of the sea but everybody knows that if you don't than catch up) he gotten together with one of his best friends Annabeth Chase child of Athena Who is his dad's Arch-nemesis since some old story about Athens and Olives. Many years ago they put aside their's parents rivalry and became friends until Percy fell in love with her earlier this summer. They both fought side by side in the Second Titian war where He fought the Titian Lord Kronos who stole his friends luke's body and... well it was a long story. In the end for his bravery he had a chance to become a God but that would mean leaving his friends behind his mother, and of course Annabeth ,for some reason that did not set well with him so he refused that gift and made the gods swear to claim their children and don't count out the minor gods or hades. After that he asked Annabeth to be his girlfriend and after a complexly inappropriate gathering of the other cam...

"Percy!" a voiced yelled out at him. It was his old friend Trevor

Trevor Munch was a friend of Percy from back after his Quest to save Annabeth. He had read hair, blue eyes a scrawny face but he was just a tad out of shape. He is a Sword fighter and Strategist he eve beat Annabeth in chess twice though he is horrible with the bow. He was one of the few kids left unclaimed in the Hermes Cabin due to an incident with a child of Hecate cursed him During the War, so If he was claimed the sign would not show.

"You have an Iris message for you back at the big house" He yelled

"Ok be right there" I yelled back

Percy jumped down from Zeus's Fist and started walking over. He wondered who could be calling him at this time of day or at all. Maybe it was his Mom he was here extra couple of days maybe weeks and he had given his mom drachmas if she would like to call him. Or it could be his father but he is a god he could have shown up in person. So as he made his way down to the Big house he wave to some of his friends as he passed down. Trevor came from behind, every day since he dipped in the River Styx Trevor keeps trying to find his weakness. Which is fine if that doesn't mean hitting him with a wooden sword constantly.

He went to the big house and he answered The Iris Message

"Hi Percy" it was his mom

"Hi Mom what are you doing?" He asked

"Well I am just wondering when are you coming home" She answered

"Oh" he though he had not though of that really, He was having such a great time at camp that he had not thought about it. He just wanted to stay here forever. This had nothing to do with the fact that he had a new girlfriend that he wants to spent a lot of his time with but well that is pr

"Well Chiron says that camp will be open till the school year so about two more weeks." He stated

His mother studied him

"You seem different Percy" She stated

"No I am just the same" He replied with a smiled

She studied his face for a while and percy thought what could she possibly be thinking and like a light bulb going off she asked "How's Annabeth"

Percy's face went completely red and his mom laughed

"Mom how did you..." He started

"Percy I am your mother you can't hide these things, now I want to know everything."

"Uhh" he stated. He really don't wanna go in all into the details like how Annabeth almost laugh at him while he was asking her out and how well She kissed him. He especially did not want to talk about how every one surrounded them and threw them into the canoe lake. That was kind of embarrassing to talk about especially to his mother.

"Well mom its kind of perso..." I stated

"they got together on his birthday" said Trevor

He turned around,Percy had completely forgot about him standing there. Trevor had a bad habit of eavesdropping unto conversation.

"DUDE! WHAT PART Of ITS KIND OF PERSONAL DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND " Percy yelled

" None of it, but you didn't say that because I interrupted you now let me finish embarrassing you" he said

And he told his mom everything even the part of the underwater kiss. Its time like this which Percy would love to strangle him but besides that, he was a pretty awesome Guy. What he lacks in making people irritated he make up with Enthusiasm. Which everyone likes him for except for Annabeth, She just wished him to be serious and shut up. He didn't really like her much ether thought she was to serious on stuff.

After that his mom just laugh again and said goodbye and the message dissolved. I was about to strangle Trevor when the Horn blew. Percy and Trevor walked out side and saw the Hunters of Artemis standing outside by Mr. D.

"Children, pest and annoyances" yelled Mr D

" The Hunter Of Artemis are going to play one last game of capture the flag before they leave new york and go off"

"ahhh " Everyone groaned

"Ah come on guys" yelled Trevor " we can take them this time we have one thing better the we did last time"

"Annabeth?" Percy asked

He looked over at his girlfriend in the crowd her face was flushed. Trevor on the other hand looked like he just solved a puzzle.

"Oh yah She's good at this stuff to huh"

Dear gods no Percy thought. Did he just insult Annabeth's Intelligence in front of everyone even the Hunters. Percy face just whiten and even Thalia's face gotten paler.

"We are going to prepare so be ready Jackson" said Thalia "You guys are going to lose to us...Again" She left and the hunter left following her nervously. Evan they knew it was a very bad Idea to make fun of Annabeth skills.

Annabeth face got red with anger. "You just shut up Trevor"

This was new Percy thought. Annabeth was acting rash, More like Clarise and not like , well Annabeth

"Oops looks like I hit a nerve". Trevor laughed

You think your better than me" "She yelled at him want to say that again to my face"

"Yeah I know how this goes I say it again you try. to stab me with the dagger and block it and I knock you out with the but of the handle yada yada yada"

He complained

Annabeth face gotten red again. So being the magnificent boy friend he is Percy stepped in before Annabeth killed him. They needed Trevor he was the right guy to cheer up the campers when or if they lose to the Hunters.

"Come on guys we need to think up a strategy so let's go prepare"

_So they games they demigods were disappointed because the hunters of Artemis always one the capture the flag was always. Everyone knew they would be defeated. Except for one who was not interested in the game. This Demigod was interested in__** VENGEANCE!**_

**Well guys that is my first chapter sorry it was so slow I will try to be faster next time. I will also make it Darker to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my next chapter in my story hope you like it. Might be long though...**

* * *

_Soon the Child of Death will rise soon. But he waits in the shadows, The moment to strike he waits in the shadows as he watches the campers move toward the ends of the forest to start capture the flag._

Percy caught up with Annabeth on their way to capture the flag. He wanted to figure out something. Why was Annabeth getting al upset over Trevor. Usually nobody gets her upset or makes her raise her voice. I was one of the unlucky ones to get that treatment, the other one was Kronos.

"Hey" he said "What just happened backed there"

She gave him an irritated look, which since they started dating bothered him a bit. Her grey looked like there were going through storm, which gave her a Murderous look.

"Nothing you know how things are with Trevor." she answered.

Its true ever since he got to the camp Trevor gave her a bit of grief. He beat her in chess twice just a week since she was saved from the Atlas. Which did not set quite well with Annabeth, he wondered if she was really upset or just startled from the events the just took place before hand. It was probably the first. He was a Cluts not well thought out last year he accidentally stabbed Tyson with a sword. He was sorry of course but Annabeth didn't care. She saw him as a clumsy unpredictable dope.

"Iam just not used to people who improvised all the time" she said "Also people who don't take things seriously all the time"

"well then how did you end up with me than?" he asked

She laughed and it made him feel so much better. Than I kissed her

"Shut up seaweed brain" she said "you don't improvise and you do take stuff seriously...well most of the time"

"But there is something else about him though." she stated

"What is it?" I asked

She started to say something but then she stopped then Percy realized that they had just arrived at the their side of the field.

"I will tell you later" She said and she hurried off to put one her armor.

Percy sighed and he started putting on his armor

When they got down there there were greeted by Christen, a child of Apollo. he had Blonde hair, brown eyes and he was well built and had almost all the girls in camp goggle after him. Next to annabeth he was one of the longest campers at Camp-half blood. He was always just admiring himself all the time. He also seemed t have a crush on Annabeth, how does he know because he always flirt with Annabeth (though for a child of Athena she doesn't seem to notice or care) even when she and percy where DATING. Percy was always just wanted to punch that guy in the face.

"Hello Annabeth" He greeted "your looking wonderful today"

"Thank you Chris" she answered

"Sup" said Percy

He just ignored him.

"So" Christian asked "What kind of strategy do you have for us to win this round of games, cause I know that you could lead us to victory."

she blushed. Wait percy thought, did he just made my girlfriend blush. Percy gripped Riptide in his pocket. Annabeth noticed and gave him a look saying "Its okay" or, your an idiot" They just seem to be the same, he hoped it was the first one.

"Yes" she said first we...

"Hold on a sec Annabeth" Trevor Interrupted

"What!" She yelled " WHAT COULD A NEANDERTHAL LIKE YOU COULD POSSIBLY CONTRIBUTE TO THIS. YOU CANT EVAN STRATEGIES YOU DIM WIT SHUT UP WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT!

"I am saying that I don't think your plan would" He stated

"Dude you do realize she hasn't said the plan yet right?" Percy asked\

"I know but watch" he said as he pulled out a knife

"Wait a minute, that looks like my Knife" Annabeth said she checked her belt and puled out her knife, but i turned out to be a wooden knife

"How in Hades did you steal my girlfriends's knife!" Percy asked in astonishment.

"Earlier today and I just replaced it with a wooden one when you guys were walking back now can you let me finished" he said

He then threw the knife into the bushes and yelled " GET OUT OF HERE"

Every one was shocked and thought he was being idiotic Percy thought. Percy just put his hand in his face, Annabeth was going to kill him now not for throwing her knife but throwing it, it was her most prize possession next to Dedaulus laptop. Then out of the bushes two hunter came out.

Annabeth just stared in disbelief. "Thalia! what are you doing here?"

Thalia just looked embarrassed and looked at Trevor and asked "How did you know were we were"

Trevor answered" I studied the battles of previous games and noticed that they always seem to know where there coming from ,also I over heard miss second in command here 'Juniper is it?' Talking about it and I saw you guys coming in about ten minutes ago.

Everyone looked at him at amassment till Percy asked

"Wait if you saw them coming and you knew that they watching us why do you just say it know."

"Where is the fun in that?" he replied

At that time everyone just rolled their eyes. Classic Trevor per thought he always go for the fun way of things. Thats one of the reason percy thought him as a friend, always looking. But Juniper just gave him A look of pure loathing

"Idiotic male, always going for the flashy way". she said

"Thanks for the input commander star scream" He replied

She looked confused and left so did Thalia saying "This will be an interesting match." and threw annabeth her knife back.

Trevor walked over to Annabeth and said something to her. Percy could not quite hear exactly but it left Annabeth Pail.

Christian cleared his throat

"So Annabeth whats is plan for your Genius Invasion tactic"

Percy notice that his Girlfriend was a bit out of it and called her again.

"Annabeth?" she seemed to come back to reality which was good percy thought. "Do you have a plan?

She gave a weak smile and said"Don't I always seaweed brain?"

That's the girl Percy knew and loved

_The game will start a mystery will begin. The Death Child invisible to all smiles. He has just glimpsed his first target, and she will pay._

* * *

**Boy that was longer than I thought it would be, Thanks for reading, I hope you like it and Mark it as your favorite.**


	3. Chapter

**The third part of my story, thank you to all who read my story and thanks to all who follow it. Now this is where everything changes. Please follow and Review please. **

* * *

_The time of vengeance is soon. The death child begins to rise in the shadows, he will take her out during the games then the others will follow. They will know his pain, soon all will know death._

The plan was a simple one. We put flag in the top of one of the Trees, Some of the Ares kids and Athena kids were guarding and some Hecate kids helped. Annabeth also sent Other Campers to Guard other trees to make it look like the flags were there. While the rest of them were used going for an offensive strike. Called a Plank maneuver or some thing, Percy really didn't fallow he just could not stop staring at Annabeth, She looked so beautiful in her Armor

"A what maneuver?" Percy asked

Annabeth tried not to laugh and rolled her eyes

"It's a flanking maneuver when you surround the enemy" Annabeth said "Try to fallow along Seaweed brain"

"Sure thing" He said

"Okay" she said " Okay Christian take Kevan and the Hermes cabin and Apollo kids and go on the beach side flag"

Kevan Young was a new camper who just arrived a day after the war. He was not claimed but he befriended annabeth over talks of Architecture and some other things that concerned math. He was no older then 14 he had black hair and brown eyes and was quite a skinny dude. The gods have yet claimed him

"You're the boss" He said

"Okay Hephaestus kids and Aphrodite cabin take Demeter kids and take the Opposite side." She commanded My cabin who is not ever on defense take your pick and take similar flank division and come in but wait until other sides get halve a quarter of the way out of the side"

"Percy and I will stay behind with all those left out and head strait up the creek when you are all through" She stated

There were looks through the crowd and a lot of whispers

"Don't hold up you..."

"Shut up" Percy yelled.

The horn blew and we got into our positions. Of course we got stuck with Trevor he kinda wanted to be part of the frontal assaults, That and Annabeth wanted him to be part of the assault. Which totally surprised Percy

"I thought you hated him" He asked "why are you letting him get what he wants"

"He is a good fighter Percy" She answered " We need him just incase, unless that bothers you"

Before he could reply the horn blew again and the teams set off.

After about ten minutes our group headed out to the Middle. On there way there Percy called back a memory of game they played last year, were Annabeth manipulated him and Beckandorf into loosing the game with a Bronze dragon and metal ants. He wondered if she had some thing like that planned. After that he kinda of never wanted to be on the opposite side of capture the flag, also just the other day he learned that Annabeth tried to ask him out to the fire works but he was to confused by the game to figure it out.

"On there way there Percy asked "What did Trevor tell you earlier"

She looked back at him "Really you are going to ask now?

"Well yah its kinda bugging me" Percy said

"Later just some Food for Thought shi..."

"wait" Trevor said "do you hear that?

"Hear what? we both said and some of the the campers

He looked around and said "AMBUSH"

four hunter including Thalia Jumped out of the trees

"Got yeah she said "Your out"

Percy felt like an idiot he got himself because he was getting jealous but before he could say anything. Trevor Pulled out his sword yell and " I sooner be in hades!" And charged at Thalia and knocked off her feet, The campers soon followed and attacked the hunters witch did not seem quite fare to the hunters.

Annabeth quickly yelled "everyone disperse and find That flag!" They did

Percy fallowed annabeth and Trevor took of somewhere and every one else dispersed into many directions. And for running around in the forrest that seem to be Hours or days. THey reached Zeus's fist and they scanned the area. Percy looked up and saw something halve way up.

"Look the Flag" He yelled

Annabeth looked around "To easy must be a trap"

Percy looked around and shrugged it off, he jumped up and he climbed the rock and grabbed the flag  
"lets find out that later" he stated "Now lets just run" and he started to run

Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue. But she just ran off with him, she probably realized that there was no use. So they ran off for what felt like hours, they fled from Hunters who were stunned to see the flag and apparently wanted it back. They started yelling stuff at us but percy just yelled back "FINDER KEEPER!" and ran must faster. Then they reached the line and the game was over. The Horn Blew loudly, "Camper win this year, for the first time in over 50 years" yelled Chiron looking quite happy, Mr. D was not paying attention of course and he said

"Don't worry kids there is always next..." He looked up and said "Dd you just say they won?"

Chiron nodded Mr D just looked stunned and did something anyone rarely did he smiled "There is hope for you guys yet"

All the campers cheered around Percy and Annabeth with such excitement. Annabeth gave Percy a big hug and kissed him quite hard, everyone started cheering louder.

"Your an Idiot you know" she said as she pulled out"That could have been a Trap we could have lost the game because of you"

"Yes" He said " But I am your Idiot remember"

He kissed her. Now this is a perfect day he thought, Nothing could possibly ruin it know. And of course the Universe punished him for just thinking those words. After he pulled aways Thalia came up

"Well done you two" She said "Your plan made our offense team go in circles trying to find the one flag"

"Annabeth came up with that one" He said

"Really? I had know idea" Thalia said sarcastically

The hunters laughed and so did Everyone else Percy face just turned red. When everyone stopped Thalia asked

"So, how did you get past Juniper"

"What do you mean" I asked

Thalia rolled her eyes," My second in command, The one guarding the flag"

Percy gave Thalia a nervous look, and then to Annabeth, she was wondering the same thing,

"Thalia" She said nervously "nobody was guarding the flag"

Thalia face turned pale "Wait...Of course she was... she was there when we..."

She turned around and looked around at her hunters. Percy wondered why then he realized something, Juniper was not there.

"Has any one seen her?" Thalia asked her hunters

They shook there heads, then a sudden shock came through Him. Percy realized something and turned around. He scanned the faces of the campers. He looked at everyone then he felt a cold knife have been stabbed in his brain. Annabeth looked at him nervously.

"Percy?" She asked "What is it"

"Where is Trevor?" I asked

The campers looked around and mumbled,

"I thought Trevor went with you guys" one yelled

"No" I said

Then Annabeth face went pale and then she asked

"Where is Christian?"

Percy looked at her. She looked quite upset, and that just made him Jealous.

"He ran off during an ambush" Some one from his cabin said

Chiron trotted along and said " I am sure that they are just lost we should just look for them, I sure there in no danger."

No sooner had he said those words and blood curling scream echoed from the woods. Percy face paled and he darted towards the sound. Heard it and Annabeth followed by Thalia and Chiron. After about five minutes of walking they came up upon something they never thought he would see ever again. It was Juniper, Thalia second in command and she was dead. She was covered in blood there was a hole in her chest and and her showed and scar of scream. A look of fear was in her eyes. Percy wanted to vomit. Annabeth and Thalia gasped and everyone was getting freaked out. Thalia knelt by here body and closed her eyes

"Who ever done this will pay quite tremendously" She said "I swear you will suffer a worse fate then her's on the name of the STYX.

""YOU HEAR ME" she yelled

Annabeth came over and gave her a hug to comfort her. Then all of a sudden there was a groan

"Uhhhg"

Everyone jumped about a yard away was Christian laying on the ground bleeding. Annabeth hurried beside him.

"He needs some nectar and ambrosia" She said "Chiron take him to the Big House

"NO" Thalia said "For all we know he could of killed Juniper just leave him to die

"But we don't know" she said " he could just be a victim to or he could of been trying to stop the attack"

I liked Thalia Idea better. I did not like the guy, always Hitting on Annabeth. Always ignoring me and He bullied me along with Clarise back when i was twelve. But I could Not just leave him to die.

"He didn't kill her" a voice said

Everyone turned and there was Trevor standing there with his jacket on.

"Who did?" Thalia said

"I don't know he wore a hood, but he had red eyes like a demon. Like hell spat him out of fear"

"Red eyes" Chiron said nervously

Percy looked at Chiron. Never before had he seen his teacher look so scared. He looked like that he was just told that he was going to die in a week.

"Any thing else?" Percy asked

Trevor looked like he was he was going to say but than something happened an arrow came out of the trees and struck Trevor in chest and pierced a lung and he screamed

Percy ran over to check a pulse there was one but it was faint.

"Someone get some nectar!".

Every one looked stunned they were far out in the woods there would not be enough time to get some nectar in time. but percy did not care he does not want to let another one of his friends die, not after all that had happened to them this summer.

he coughed out blood.

Percy tried to grab the arrow but it burned when he grabbed it.

"centaurs blood" said Annabeth running over tears in her eye

"I cant die" he croaked "still have much to do"

"No no no NO" percy yelled

his friend eyes looked at him they looked like a old lightbulb starting tow go out

"Is this my fate!?" he yelled in Pain "To be forgotten to be hated to be..." his voice failed

"never!" said percy

But his friend could no longer hear him the light in his eyes had faded and replaced with an empty void of darkness. The cold dagger eneterd percy body aagin but this time through his heart. He started to cry, he could not believe that he was dead, he cant be. He yelled out in furry and in pain. In his mind he wanted to kill this Murder who ever he was for taking away a good friend. Annabeth came by and gave him a hug without saying anything. He loved her for it, they shared so much pain over the years and it was best that no body said anything.

"Who could of done this" Percy said

Lightning flased and percy saw something one of the tree He looked it was written in Blood but it said

"BEWARE WHO HAVE WRONGED ME FOR I HAVE RETURNED FOR VENGANCE" it was signed in a name in greek. Annnbeth looke over and her face pailed

"It says, Angle of Death" She looks over at Chiron for an answer. His face looked like a stone.

"So he has returned" he said

"Returned?" Percy asked

_Sign with the blood of his enemy he has reveal his excistance onece more. He will soon deal withe other and then HER._

* * *

**Hoped you like it! Took me forever and Please review.**


End file.
